Nephilim
thumb|''La caída del ángel rebelde'' de El Bosco se basa en el Génesis 6:1–4 Los nefilim o nephilim (Hebreo: נְפִילִים‎, sing. נָפִיל, Naphíl o Naphil) son la descendencia de los "hijos de Dios" y las "hijas de los hombres" antes del diluvio según el Génesis 6:4; el nombre también se usa en referencia a los gigantse que habitaban Canaán en la época de su conquista por los israelitas según Números 13:33. En Ezequiel 32:27 se usa una palabra hebrea similar pero con sonidos vocálicos diferentes para referirse a los guerreros filisteos muertos. Fueron una raza de tipo ángel, son la cruza de un ángel caído/demonio y una mujer mortal. Estos vivieron en el siglo XIV. Etimología El lexicón Brown–Driver–Briggs interpreta nefilim como "gigantes".Brown Driver Briggs Hebrew Lexicon p. 658; Strongs H5307 Muchos sugieren que la interpretación se basa en la suposicion de que la palabra deriva de la raíz verbal hebrea n-ph-l "caer". Robert Baker GirldestoneGirdlestone R. Old Testament Synonyms p. 54 argumentó que la palabra viene de la raíz causativa Hiphil, implicando que los Nefilim son percibidos como "aquellos que hicieron que otros cayeran". Adam Clarke lo interpetó como un participio perfecto, "caídos", "apóstatas". Roland Helden afirma que es la forma pasiva de "los que han caído", equivalente gramaticalmente a paqid "quien es nombrado" (es decir, supervisor), asir, "el que está unido" (es decir, prisionero), etc.Hendel R. ed. Auffarth Christoph; Loren T. Stuckenbruck The Fall of the Angels Brill (22 Feb 2004) ISBN 978-90-04-12668-8 p. 21, 34Marks, Herbert "Biblical Naming and Poetic Etymology" Journal of Biblical Literature, Vol. 114, No. 1 (Spring, 1995), pp. 21–42 Según el lexicón Brown-Driver-Briggs, la etimología básica de la palabra Nefilim es dudosa y que todas sus interpretaciones son muy precarias.Brown Driver Briggs Hebrew Lexicon p. 658 La mayoría de las versiones bíblicas antiguas, incluyendo la Septuaginta, el Teodoción, la Vulgata, el Pentateuco samaritano, el Tárgum de Onquelos y el Tárgum Neofiti interpretan la palabra como "gigantes". Símaco el ebionita lo traduce como "los violentos" The Greek text reads 'οι βιαιοι; the singular root βιαιος means "violence" or "forcible" ([http://archive.org/stream/greekenglishlex00liddrich#page/282/mode/1up Liddell & Scott. Greek-English Lexicon, 1883.)] y Aquila de Sinope como "los caídos" o "los caídos sus enemigos".Salvesen, Alison (1998). "Symmachus Readings in the Pentateuch". Origen's Hexapla and Fragments: Papers Presented at the Rich Seminar on the Hexapla, Oxford Centre for Hebrew and Jewish Studies, July 25th-3rd August 1994. Mohr Siebeck. p. 190. ISBN 9783161465758. The rendering "he fell upon, attacked" Symmachus, Genesis 6:6 is something of a puzzle...If it has been faithfully recorded, it may be related to the rendering of Aquila for the Nephilim in 6:4, οι επιπιπτοντες. Apariencia Se caracterizaban por tener un aspecto de piel muy blanca y varios símbolos en sus cuerpos, todos llevaban la marca de los Nephilim en la palma de ambas manos, otra característica era que eran bastante astutos. Historia En esa época fueron eliminados por la orden de los Lux Veritatis con unos artefactos llamados Fragmentos del Orbe, que tenía semejanza a cualquier cuchillo, sólo que estos eran cristales y sólo con ellos era posible eliminar a los Nephilim. Varios alquimistas oscuros intentaron revivirlos con las Pinturas Oscuras, están tenía un uso indispensable a la hora de querer revivir a los Nephilim Interpretaciones Hay dos puntos de vista respecto a la identidad de los nefilimG. Milton Smith Knowing God in His Word—Genesis 2005 Page 140 "La otra visión sostiene que los hijos de Dios fueron ángeles caídos que tuvieron algún tipo de unión con las mujeres de Noé." teniendo en cuenta las opiniones alternativas sobre la identidad de los hijos de Dios (Bənê hāʼĕlōhîm): *'Descendencia de Seth':el fragmento 4Q417 del Qumram (Pergaminos del Mar Muerto) contiene la referencia conocida más antigua de la frase "hijos de Seth", afirmando que Dios los había condenado por su rebelión. En Shimon bar Yojai, Agustín de Hipona, Julio Africano y cartas atribuidas a San Clemente también hay referencias antiguas a la descendencia de Seth rebelándose contra dios y mezclándose con las hijas de Caín. También es algo que aparece expresado en la biblia ortodoxa etíope amhárica canónica moderna. *'Descendencia de los ángeles': varias fuentes antiguaspaleográficamente datada por en torno al 150 a.C. ver Michael E. Stone Selected studies in pseudepigrapha and apocrypha 1991 p. 248 se refieren a los "hijos del cielo" como ángeles. Las referencias más antiguas parecen estar en los Pergaminos del Mar Muerto, el libro de Enoc, y en ciertos manustritos en la antigua lengua Ge'ez de 1 Enoc y Jubileoseither stolen or purchased from street vendors by the British in the reign of Tewodros usados por los expertos occidentales en las ediciones modernas del Antiguo Testamento seudoepígrafo.En comparación: R. H. Charles 1 Enoch 7:2 "Y cuando los ángeles, los hijoos del cielo, contemplándolos, se enamoraron de ellos, diciéndose entre sí: Ven, déjanos seleccionar para nosotros esposas de la progenie del hombre, y déjanos engendrar hijos. Biblia ortodoxa etíope Henock 2:1-3 "y la descendencia de Seth, quien estaba sobre el Monte Sagrado, los vio y amó. Y se dijeron entre sí, "ven, déjanos elegir para nosotros las hijas de los descendientes de Caín; déjanos tener los hijos".Algunos apologistas cristianos, como Tertuliano y especialmente Lactancio, compartían esta opinión. La afirmación más antigua en un comentario secundario interpretando esto como que los seres angelicales se aparearon con humanos se puede trazar hasta el rabínico Tárgum Pseudo-Jonathan. Ángeles caídos La Nueva Biblia Americana traza un paralelismo entre la Epístola de Judas y la afirmación del Génesis, sugiriendo que la epístola se refiere implícitamente a los padres de los nefilim como seres celestiales que vinieron a la Tierra y procrearon con mujeres.New American Bible, footnotes page 1370, referring to verse 6. :The angels too, who did not keep to their own domain but deserted their proper dwelling, he has kept in eternal chains, in gloom, for the judgement of the great day. Likewise, Sodom and Gomorrah, and the surrounding towns, which, in the same manner as they, indulged in sexual promiscuity and practiced unnatural vice, serve as an example by undergoing a punishment of eternal fire. :—Jude 1:6–7, New American Bible. Las anotaciones de la Biblia de Jerusalén sugieren que el autor bíblico intentaba que el nefilim fuera una "anécdota de una raza sobrehumana". :The author does not present this episode as a myth nor, on the other hand, does he deliver judgment on its actual occurrence; he records the anecdote of a superhuman race simply to serve as an example of the increase in human wickedness which was to provoke the Flood. :—Jerusalem Bible, Genesis VI, footnote. Algunos comentaristas cristianos han argumentado contra esta visión, citando la afirmación de Jesús de que los ángeles no se casan. Otros creen que Jesús solo se refería a los ángeles en el cielo.Bob Deffinbaugh, Genesis: From Paradise to Patriarchs, The Sons of God and the Daughters of Men Las pruebas a favor de la interpretación de los "ángeles caídos" incluye el hecho que la frase "los hijos de Dios" (Hebreo: בְּנֵי הָֽאֱלֹהִים; literalmente "hijos de los dioses") se usa dos veces fuera del capítulo 6 del Génesis, en el Libro de Job (1:6 y 2:1) donde menciona explícitamente a ángeles. La traducción de la septuaginta del Génesis 6:2 interpreta la frase como "los ángeles de Dios". Greek text: 'οι αγγελοι του θεου Referencias Categoría:Mitología del judaísmo Categoría:Demonios Categoría:Esbozos Categoría:Mitología cristiana